It's Not Over
by I'mStillHere
Summary: The YuYu gang gets a mission to find and help a girl, but she isnt any ordinary girl. And as a matter of fact, she's a little nuts at times. Rated for language and deeper into the story,and some slightly gory images at some point... KuramaxOC ON HOLD...
1. Chapter 1

I'm back people! After about... 1 or 2 years, I have returned!!! ... hehe... POWER TO SPAM IN A CAN!! YEAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_Chapter 1_**

Just so I don't have to bother with description throughout the story. I'll put it here! **_SO READ THIS PART RIGHT HERE... _**Long raven black soft velvety hair that is butt length. Scarlet red eyes with specks of dark brown. About 5'7.

My name is Rosaline Salyng. I am a17 years old, and used to be living in America, but due to... well... what I'm currently involved in, my 'line of work' if you want to call it that (and no, I am not a stripper, though accusations will say that), I have been forced to move to Japan. And one of my many deep dark secrets, is that I am a Vampire. And to make things even more complicated in my situation (that I have dug myself to deep in to get out), I am the daughter of the King of Vampires, Titus. I and my sector (and faithful followers) were banished when we tried to form an uprising against our government. And so, my followers and I plan on building our own kingdom, in hopes of some day making our parent kingdom to see their faults.

Our kingdom, Airsol, the first kingdom of vampires, is hidden deep in the Makai, few humans or demons have ever visited (only the important ones have been allowed to cross our borders alive.)

And so, due to word of me and my followers plans reaching my father, I have had to relocate my movement to Japan (I had to choose a random place in hopes of my father never guessing), where I am in disguise as a school student. Hehe.

Today is my first time in a school. Well... a school in a different country. I moved from America, all the way over to Japan. I must say, it is a lot... quieter here. And if I don't have some kind of music playing throughout the day, I might go crazy.

The only problem is, all the schools here have uniforms... Uniforms are bothersome. First of all you have to keep them clean, second they're very expensive.

When I arrived at school, the first thing I noticed was how utterly HUGE it was! It was much larger than the high schools in America. It looked more like a preschool through 12th grade campus kind of school; at least... like... 20 times bigger than the high schools in Alaska (which is where I used to live).

I took my time trying to find the principles office. The hallways were SO bright, I tried walking with my eyes closed, because I'm not to found of bright lights, and walked straight in the door of the men's bathroom... Eh... . they didn't notice much to tell the truth, they only ran out when I yelled, "Get your gay ass' out of there!" (When I ran into the door, I had opened my eyes and saw one boy with his shirt up, and another staring and nodding, saying, "Yea, looking pretty good.")

I arrived at the principles office and explained, in the most formal and best Japanese I could, about my being a transfer. He nodded and 'ahhhhed' in a 'I understand matter' and smiled as he handed me a note with black inky words on it. He thanked him and clumsily walked into the side of the office door as I left.

It took me a good 15 minutes to find the stairs to the second floor, and once I did, it felt like I would never reach the door to the second floor... EVIL stairs those were... EVIL. I reach my classroom. Room 2081. I take a deep breath, and release it as I open the door. And when I did open the door, I opened it on two quarreling boys.

One of the boys, who was...how do I say this without sounding... mean?... ah! Not the BEST looking, turned to face me, and as he did his mouth fell agape at me. I smiled meekly at them and walked quickly, eyes to the ground with a shy expression on my face, over to the teacher's desk. I handed her the letter and gave her an innocent smile. She took it, and nodded at me, smiling in return. She stood up, and faced the class, she raised a hand to make everyone stop talking and fighting, but the talking and fighting continued, ignoring her presence altogether. She twitched slightly, and with her non raised hand, made a fist. With her other hand, she put her nails on the chalk board behind her, and slowly scratched the board.

I, being me and zoning out constantly, jumped and ran out of the room, jumping over the ugly boy from earlier (the boy he had been fighting with pushed him over). Everyone had hollered at the noise, but quickly settled down. Though, the boy who had beaten the ugly boy to the ground, was ANGRY.

"What the hell was that for?!" I heard him say, as I slowly reproached the teacher's desk.

The teacher, still twitching, motioned for me to stand in front of the class. I did so, fidgeting with my fingers, poking them together as I stared blankly at the class.

"Introduce yourself to the class, please, Miss. Salyng." She says through her teeth, as she roughly dusts imaginary dirt off her beige skirt.

"My nickname is Ro, and that is ALL you need to know. Oh! And I'm from America, Alaska." I say, titling my head slightly to the side, and looking questioningly at the class.

The teacher just nods and waves me off to a desk at the back of the room. I trudge over there, and clumsily fall into my seat.

Well, as soon as I sat down, practically the whole class suddenly surrounded my desk, and were blurting out questions at ... at the least, 20 miles per hour. I sweat drop as I answer a question about the fast food there. I managed to ask a question here and there, but all they wanted know was how the food was there.

The two boys, who _mysteriously_ disappeared from the classroom, were Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara. (No one would tell me Kuwabara's last name... but here in Japan isn't there last name their ...first? Or is it the other way around...uh..., apparently, no one _cared_ about his last name, the only thing they were worried about was not getting in Yusuke's way.) Yusuke was the one who had beaten Kuwabara to the ground... I think my lasting memory of him would be the overdose of gel on his black hair. And Kuwabara... my lasting memory of him would have to be that hair... that... horrible impression of the 'Elvis' hairdo...

Later that day, after school was gone and over. I made my way home, being sure to take in my surroundings, so I would know what was where. I must admit though, it is very beautiful. I came just in time to the see the beginning of the tree's blossoming... just in time too see spring. Spring, the beginning of the end of the seasons... It's like starting all over again... but it is also the end, if you think about it...

I finally arrive at my house. It was in a small neighborhood. It had a nicely cut front lawn, the grass a perfect shade of green, and in the middle there was a beautiful cherry blossom. One of my favorite trees. My house was a clean white, not a stain on it. It had a small garden in front of the two large front windows, and was separated by a cement pathway to the front door. My house was surrounded by other houses, that looked similar, except in their drive ways, they had a car or 2 parked. I walked calmly to my door, and grabbed my key out of my backpack, and calmly opened the door.

It wasn't all that full inside yet. I had just gotten here a few days ago, and their were boxes lying everywhere. The only thing that was plausible about the living room at the moment, was the sofa, and the small wooden magazine holder/ table next to it, which a cordless phone was resting. I threw my backpack next to my bed and flopped down on to the sofa.

And, out of no where, I hear a loud growling noise. I jolt up, and look around me cautiously, then shrug when I didn't here it again and lay back down. Then, just as I laid back down, I heard it again. I jumped up from the couch, and listened closely to see where it came from. I heard it again, and it was coming from _me_.

"Eh..." I grab my stomach and dramatically fall back onto the couch, one arm rapped around me and gripping onto my hip, the other across my forehead.

"AHHH!!! I'm _dying_ of _hunger_!" I say. I sit up and crisscross my legs and stare out the front window. I hadn't even bothered to put up any curtains up yet.

I slowly smiled.

**_-PIZZA-_** I thought. I grab the phone off the table next to the couch, and grab a phone book that was in the magazine holder part. I look up the nearest pizza place. Sadly though, there was no way I could ever pronounce it aloud. It was just... to.. Japanesey. YES!! JAPANESEY. I started to dial the number into the phone, when I hear a knock on the door. I throw the phone on the couch, "COMING!"

I open the door to a smiling boy. Wow, and what boy he was. He had long soft looking rosy-red hair, laying perfectly on his back; he looked to be wearing his school uniform, which was a nice red color, complementing his hair. And his eyes were an enchanting emerald color. And the smile he was giving me, was magnificent.

"Uhm. Hey, may I help you?" I ask cautiously, in case that beautiful smile was just a disguise.

"Hi, I'm Shuichi Minamino. I'm your next door neighbor." He says continuing that enchanting smile.

"Oh..ah... I am Rosa—uh..."

**_- I can't let him know my real name, if he calls me by my name... the wrong ears my hear it and I'll have to move all over again-_** I think to myself.

"Uhm... Erika. Nice to meet you, Shuichi...uh.. Mr.Minamino." I say, balancing his smile with my own.

Only then did I notice that he was carrying a oval white plate, decorated with roses, which was carrying small bite sized brownies.

"My mother made these for you, she's sorry that she isn't able to give them to you herself, she's rather busy at the moment." He says offering me the bite sized brownies. I smile, gratefully, and take them and open the door a little wider for him to come in. He smiles and enters.

"Ah, sorry about the boxes, they've conquered all rooms of the house and all I have left is my couch..." I say accepting the brownies and sitting them on the table next to the phone.

"Ah, quite alright. You just moved in the other day, so one could only guess that you haven't had much time to get things sorted out yet." He says.

I nod and grin at him, "I was just about to order some pizza, would you like to share it with me?" I ask menacingly picking up the phone and turning it on.

"No, it's alright, my mother had dinner cooking at home. I wouldn't want to bother you anyway."

"Ah! No!!! You aren't bothering me! Actually, I've been kind of lonely the last couple of days..." I say slowly bowing my head, the guy on the other line, yelling at me in Japanese, when I accidently said redialed the number after he had answered.

Shuiichi shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but nonetheless, I must leave now, Miss.Erika." He says, bowing slightly and heading for the door.

I sigh, "uhm... ok... I'll!...uh..." I try to ask him for his house number, without sounding like I was going to stalk him or try to ask him out. I fidget with the buttons on the phone. The pizza man still yelling at me in Japanese on the other line.

He smiles, knowingly, "Don't worry, if you need anything, my number is somewhere under those brownies. Take care, Miss.Erika."

And he was gone.

I sat down on the couch, and finally ordered my pizza. I wouldn't be surprised if, out of anger, he told his delivery boy to shit on my pizza before giving it to me, but then again, that might just be an American thing to do.

I laid back and rested my head on the arm of the sofa.

_**-Wow, that guy sure did smell good. Roses... and WOW, he was ON FIRE...eh... he's probably to good to be true-**_

Just then, my phone rang, I jolted up at the sudden ringing and fell off the couch, and onto a box that had underwear in it. The box, smashed and wrinkly, now had underwear and bra's hanging out the sides. I shrugged it off as I got on my knees and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey." It was my best mate, my second in command, Trace.

"Everything settled?"

"No."

"Need help?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you need a hug?" He says, with a hint of seductive slurs about to burst out of his mouth.

"Ya know, Rosaline, I could just come over there and give you a nice back rub..."

"On my butt? NO! NEVER!!" And I hang up.

And of course, just as I hang up, the door bell rings.

_**-I just moved in, and I'm sure not all my neighbors are as friendly as Shuichi.-**_

I moan and get to my feet and clumsily walk towards the door, and open it with a jerk. My hair flew back with the door, and the sudden gusts of wind outside warned that a storm was soon to come.

It was the delivery guy, arrived pretty quick. I payed him the money (about 10 dollars in American money). Ahh, the smell of it! The lovely be-A-U-tiful smell! AH! And the look of the cheese! Perfect.

And of course, before I was able to take a bite, the doorbell went off again, before walking to the door, I took a lazy side glance at the window. It was raining pretty hard. I smile to myself. **_- I love the rain-_** I open the door, and see Shuiichi, holding an umbrella, and almost completely untouched by the rain. He smiles, spite the hardening pour of the rain.

"Sorry to bother you, Miss. Katrina, but the electricity went out." He says, as he steps into the house and quickly closes his umbrella.

"...it did?" I say looking at the ceiling light. "Sorry, I didn't realize it had."

He smiles, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house for the night? It is Friday, so you wouldn't have to worry about school tomorrow morning."

I look at him a bit curiously, "Really? You'd really let me stay at your house?" I ask, staring at him.

"Of course, and plus, we just had a generator installed, so we are probably the only ones with electricity at the moment."

I giggle at the thought of thousands of angry Japanese people, cursing in high pitched tones. He gives me a odd look and I compose my expression, well.. Try..

I agree and grab my pizza and run with him, under his umbrella to his house.

End of Chapter 1!

Sorry of it was a bit long for chapter 1 of a story. Hehe... Ah, and sorry if it was boring! Really am, but the next chapters shall be better, and hopefully, as long as this one. I have a history for short chapters...hehe...

Please review T.T I promise it will get better and funnier.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has a lot of dialogue... but a lot of info, so please spare me of your boredom of the story, meh promises that it will get more actiony.**

**Chapter 2 I Think I Can Trust You**

Shuichi opens his umbrella and steps outside, I grin and follow him. It had really started to rain now. The poor soil in my flower bed looks like oatmeal, all lumpy and dotty. He shared the umbrella with me as we literally walked right next door. I sweat drop when I realize how close our homes really were.

"Hehe..."

He smiles and quickly unlocks the door and puts away his umbrella. He opens the door, and gestures for me to go in first, I smile and skip inside.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here... uhm.. Is your mom alright with it?" I ask. I place my pizza on the coffee table, which was sitting in front of a beige leather couch. The living room, like mine was just to the right of the front door, with the same 2 large windows, except his windows had a light pink tint to them and were lined at the bottom with a rosy lace.

I smelt something coming from the other room, and just as I was about to wander off, to see what it was, Shuichi opened the pizza box.

"Uhm.. Miss Erika----"

"You don't have to say 'miss' you can just say Erika." I say turning around to face him. He had the pizza box open. As soon as I saw what was in the box, I yelped, jumped forward onto Shuichi, and burst out laughing.

Lying atop my so called 'glorious' pizza, was a large, mushy looking, clump of SHIT. I am dead serious, SHIT. Long, goopy, gooey, SHIT. And it smelt **_horrible_**.

I was lying beside Shuiichi, on the floor, for when I jumped at him I knocked him to the floor and landed beside him, rolling on the ground, holding my side and just laughing.

"What... how... why is there------ " He tries to get out, and starts to laugh along with me.

I hear a slight cough and jolt up, still laughing under my breath, to see a pretty petite brunette woman standing in the door way (which, I'm guessing leads right to the kitchen..where she was probably cooking...). She was holding her nose and waving her free hand in front of her face, "What is that smell, Shuiichi?"

At that, though it might have been rude, I burst out laughing again, holding onto the coffee table so I wouldn't fall over again, but when I realized how close my hand was to the pizza...no... shit box, I yelped and jumped onto the couch. Shuiichi, laughing also, quickly closed the box.

I manage to stop for a second, and explain to her out of breath, "I'm sorry, you're Ms.Minamino I'm presuming? Very nice to meet you." I say standing and bowing slightly to her, "I'm Erika. And..well.. I think I angered the Pizza Shop... and they sabotaged my pizza out of revenge for my wasting their time..."

I think about it, how the Japanese man was cursing at me on the other line, and start to laugh again.

I freeze, and stop laughing.**_ -wait... my pizza.. I can't eat it now...NOOOOOOO!!!-_**

"...my pizza..." I see, realizing my loss of the only tasty beauty on earth (besides chocolate).

Shuiichi chuckles at me, as he picks up the pizza box and disappears into the kitchen.

I face Ms.Minamino and smile, "I'm sorry for barging in on you, and bringing in that... pizza, I feel horrible that that is the way I returned your hospitality. I am truly sorry." I say bowing abruptly.

She smiles kindly at me, and folds her hands in front of her, "Oh! It's alright, don't worry about that, you had no idea." She laughs for a second, "And it was Shuiichi's idea that you might stay here until the electricity comes back." She smiles again.

"Oh uh... alrighty then... cool." I say, adding in some American words and accent as I respond, she leans her head to the side and gives me a questioning look.

Shuiichi enters the room again, holding a tray with a ceramic flower decorated tea pot, and two ceramic tea cups, decorated with the same flower decoration.

"You speak English?" he asks curiously, placing the tray on the coffee table, where the pizza...uh.. Shit box had been lying. I see him place it there, my eyes grow wide and I leap over and gently give the tray a scoot to the side, beside where the pizza box had been lying. He chuckles as I sigh and sit down.

"Yes..I ... uh... moved here from America." I explain, scratching the back of my head.

He looks surprised for a moment, "America? If you don't mind my asking, Why did you come all the way from America to Japan?"

I smile sheepishly, "It's a---" I begin to say, but I was interrupted by a loud burst of thunder that shook the house, and rattled the tea set.

I stare wide eyed at Shuiichi (his mom left the room) "That is the loudest fucking thunder I've ever heard in my fucking life." I say, continuing to stare at Shuiichi wide eyed.

He smiles, "Yes, it tends to get rather loud here." He explains, sitting down on the other side of the couch. He lifts the tea holder, and pores it into both of the teacups, and puts a bit of sugar in each. He hands me a cup.

**-that's all the sugar?...uh... damn...-** I stare at my cup.

**-How can this be all the sugar I get? Maybe he knows how me and sugar mix... but that would be impossible since I barely know this guy... but still...-**

I smile menacingly, "Hey Shuiichi! LOOK AT THAT!!" I say pointing out the window. And to my amusement and happiness, he for some, odd reason, actually looks. My hand jolts out and quickly pours half the bowl of sugar in my tea and quickly stir, all in about 5 seconds, and all before he turns around.

_**-thank god for being a vampire-**_

I sip my tea happily, as he turns around, and stares wide eyed at me.

"You were able to see that?" He asks, astonished. I look at him strangely.

I take a sip of my tea, "See what?"

He gestures towards the window. And sure enough, there was most definitely something to be seen there. A weird creature thing, skinny to the bone, had it's skin and bone face pressed up against the window. It's yellow, small beady eyes darting around the room, glowing whenever lightening flashed behind it.

I gasped and spit out my tea, some of it coming out of my nose, out on to the coffee table. I place my tea cup on the tray and put my hands to my nose. He quickly hands me a napkin and strides over to the window and smoothly closes the windows.

"Oh my God! WHAT THE HELL!" I explain, pointing at the window," What is THAT thing doing in a place like this?" I exclaim, scrunching up my nose. That demon/thing had a horrid smell.

**-I thought the things only stayed in the Makia?... but then again, that was America, things must be different in japan.-**

"You are able to see that?" He asks again, standing in front of the window.

I nod, "Of course, why would I not be able to?"

We were silent, he slowly looking me over, me staring at him with a blank expression. He opened his mouth to say something, but something began to ring, out of no where. I look around me with a 'what the fuck' expression, "Where is that coming from? Is it the apocalypse?" I ask. Shuiichi sweat dropped as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, "Ah.. Heh heh.. I'm so very sorry Shuiichi-kun, one second please."

"Quite alright." He says, still staring me down.

I feel a bit awkward as I open my cell phone.

"Ro! Where the hell are you?! Titus is trying to convince Enma to help him! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!? Are you afraid of a little storm! IF I FOUND OUT YOUR HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Trace's voice sounds out of my phone, before I am even able to put it to my ear. I turn bright red.

"RO ANSWER ME!!!" his voice sounds again out of the phone.

"Uhm... heh heh speak phone.. I uh.. Forgot..."

Shuiichi was now staring, wide eyed, at me. Before he could say anything I put the phone to my ear, and whisper in my former kingdoms language. (The language of the vampires.)

I quickly hang up. I was able to shut Trace up, just enough for him to say ok and bye, and hung up my phone.

Trace and I set up a meeting for today, in the attic of my house, and I had totally forgotten. Trace, being my second in command, was rather angry at me. He, I guess you could say, is a older brother to me, but at the same time, you could also say, that he is 'secretly' in love with me. Which sucks, because unfortunately, I am not able to return that kind of feeling to him. I just don't feel the same, and I never have felt that way towards anyone.

"Erika." Shuiichi says, now, suddenly, standing in front of me, staring seriously at me. "What was that you just spoke in now? I'm sure it was not English or Japanese. What was it?" He continues to stare at me, making me uncomfortable. Who knew it was possible to feel so uncomfortable under the stare of those beautiful eyes...

"Uhm... it..was.. Spanish." I say, " I took it back in America in school... eh.. My friend... uh..his name is... Trace... uh... Spanish is his first language, so it's easier to..uh.. Communicate with him in Spanish..." I say... poking my fingers together, and staring back up at him, innocently.

He stares at me for a moment more, studying my expression, before sighing. "Erika, I know you are lying, but now is not the time to talk about that. I'll let you keep your secrets, but please, do not cause any trouble here, not around my mother." He says, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

I look over at him, he was deep in thought.

_**-ooooooh shiznits... Damn it, why did my phone have to be on fucking speaker phone?! WHY WAS THERE A DEMON IN THE FREAKING WINDOW!! IS SOMEONE TRYING TO RUIN MY EFFORT AT MAKING A FRIEND!?! AGAIN!?!?!?! IS GOD ANGRY AT ME?!?! WHYYYYYYY!!!!-**_

I look at him, and quickly compose my face into a serious expression, "I know you are just saying that, in hopes of me feeling bad and telling you, but it's not going to work. I can't tell you... I don't want anymore people ending up dead because of me. And you and your mother have been the only people so far that have shown me hospitality. And I am truly grateful... no one has ever offered me shelter... after only knowing me for less than an hour..." I say, switching my gaze to my now overly interesting hands.

I can feel his gaze on me, but I tried not to look up at him. I'm sure, that one look into his eyes, would make me tell him _EVERYTHING_.

I continue, "And what you heard my friend, Trace, say on the phone... eh... if you understood even a bit of that, please, do not tell anyone. It is top secret, our little meetings. If anyone were to find out... we'd have to move away again... I don't want to settle down in another place. This place is way... more comforting to be in than America... especially since you and your mother live next door..."

His stare was still on me, I manage to glance up at him, he was indeed looking at me, but he looked like he was thinking.

-I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak...hehe... I just hope... he's not hiding anything from me, because then I'd feel like a complete idiot.-

"If.. If it was top secret, your meeting, then why are you telling me? What if I was one of the people you are trying to keep this secret from." He slowly asks. I keep my stare at my hands.

_**-... that's a good question, why the hell am I telling him that?...-**_

"By...by... by the way you move... and... just... the peaceful..and kind energy around you... it just makes me feel so safe... safer then I've felt in a long time... and it leads me to believe that you are trust worthy..." I look up at him. He was smiling. I... uh... blushed.

He smiles, "Don't worry, Miss.Erika, your secrets are safe with me. And.. About Enma, King Enma." He starts off.

I look at him wide eyed, still blushing under is smile, "AH! You know him?! How? And how do you know that_ you_ can trust _me_?" I ask, poking his leg.

"I can also tell, Miss.Erika, that you are a kind person, just by the very sound of your voice and laugh, and the look in your eyes." He says, smiling still. I blush again.

_**-stop making me blush you stupid s.o.b.-**_

"Yes, I've have been acquainted with King Enma, and his son Koenma." He says, folding his hands in his lap.

I stare at him, completely amazed.

"I'll tell you more on that later, I don't think right now would be a good time, with that demon trying to listen in on us, but I will only tell you under the circumstances that you tell me more about yourself." He says, looking serious again.

"Yea Yea, sure, I'll tell you everything that I think is safe to say, just gimme your piece of the cake before I explode." I state staring incredulously at him.

He chuckles, "Is there anything you'd like me to say to them? Koenma and Lord Enma, I mean." He asks.

I think for a minute, "Well, from what Trace tells me,...uhm... Titus is trying to gain Enma's help in our... 'little' quarrel... which would not be a good thing, since, in this ... 'little' quarrel, Titus' side is the bad side." I explain, trying to gather up my thoughts... "I'd love you forever if you told them both, or just Lord Koenma not to trust them? Oh, and if he asks for proof, just tell him that I asked you to tell them..." I say.

He smiles, "Of course---"

"Ah! Uhm... about my name... it's not Erika, but please, call me that when we are out in public, but please tell Koenma that Rosaline told you that..." I smile.

He nods, "Ah, alright."

I poke my fingers together and sit there in silence, blushing when I feel his gaze on me again.

During the silence, I listened to the rain, and the thunder, and watched out the window, watching it light up at every flash of lightening. The sound of the pounding rain most definitely stole away the awkward silence, for me at least. I really don't know what it is about this guy, but he really is different from everyone else.. And what exactly is he hiding from me?

I realized something though, the demon was still outside the window, I jerk my head towards Shuiichi, "Shuiichi!! The demon! It's still outside!" I say, standing up and pointed towards the window.

"Don't worry about that one, I have put up a barrier around this house, lesser demons like that one have no chance of breaking through it, Miss Erika." He says.

I twitch, "If you call me 'Miss' Erika again, I will stab you with your own teacup." I state, clenching my fist and sitting back down.

He chuckles.

I stare at him, with an evil glint in my eyes, " You think I'm kidding, eh, Shuiichi-kun? I say, lifting up, not just the teacup, but the whole tray. He smiles sheepishly and waves his hands in front of him,

"Ah no! I don't doubt your intentions!" He says in his defense.

"Of course you don't." I say sticking up my nose and placing it back down on the coffee table.

I look at him, a serious look upon my face, "So, Shuiichi-kun, sup with you? Tell me some about yourself."

He smiles slightly, "Well, there is a lot I can not tell you at the time being, but I will tell you that I work for Koenma."

My jaw dropped to the floor ( I don't care if I'm exaggerating! IT FELT LIKE IT DID!).

_**-what? Working for Koenma? Is he Koenma's dog or something?-**_

Before I could comment on it any further than my expression, his mother walked in.

"If you two are done with your tea, I'll just take the tray now." She says, smiling as she picks up the tray.

"Thank you, mom." He says, smiling.

She smiles in return, "You two watch the time now, I don't want you staying up that late." She says over her shoulder as she leaves the room and goes into the kitchen.

"Your mom is very nice. What of your dad?" I ask, positioning myself so that I was facing Shuiichi, with my legs under me.

He smiles slightly, "My dad died when I was a child."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!" I say, with a ' . ' expression and waving my arms around.

He shakes his head, "No, no, it's quite alright." He says, smiling again.

He tries to stifle a yawn, "I'm so sorry, I had a long day today." He says, apologetically.

_**-He's so.. Formal with me... What the hell..-**_

"Ah, I'm sorry, I tend not to get to tired at this time of day, to tell the truth I'd rather sleep during the day and run around at night." I say with a grin. He smiles, understandingly.

His mother yells from upstairs, how she got up there without me noticing, I will never understand...

"Shuiichi, Erika-san, I have your beds ready up here. If it's alright with you Shuiichi, Erika, I have you two sharing the same room. There is a leak in the roof above our guest room." She yells down.

Shuiichi sweat drops as I look around, trying to figure out where the stairs were. Yes, I guess it was stupid that I looked in the closet for the stairs... but ya never know...

-1 hour- (3rd Point of View for a few)

Shuiichi and Erika are sleeping, Erika in a blow up bed, and Shuiichi in his own. Earlier, he tried forcing her to sleep on his bed, and he sleeping in the blow up, but she refused and, knowing how he wouldn't be able to sleep with the thought of her sleeping on the floor and he in the bed, she threatened to pop the blow up bed and sleep under his bed.

It was still raining, but the lightening and thunder had stopped. Shuiichi lent an over sized shirt and a pair of his pj bottoms to her. He thought he had killed her earlier, by letting her wear the pants, which were way longer than her, near the steps.

As she was walking by the steps, she stepped on the bottoms of them, lost her footing, and literally flew down the steps, not even hitting a step. She fell butt first on the ground at the bottom of the steps, proclaiming, "Screw you gravity, SCREW. YOU."

At 1 AM, a beeping noise slowly started to sound through the room. Shuiichi jolted up and thrust his hand under his bed and grabbed a compact face power... thing. He opens it up, and immediately, something from inside of it starts yelling at him.

"Right now? Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible." He closes it, and stands up.

5 minutes later he was dressed, and had a portal open. He looks over at Erika before he steps into the portal to the Spirit World, and nods slightly. Then.. HE'S GONE!

End of Chapter 2

eh..heh heh heh... . ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. I moan, rather loudly (scared myself kinda loud) and rolled under Shuiichi's bed.

_**-wait! Where is Shuiichi?!- **_I literally fly-crawl out from under the bed, and bolt for the living room. I come to a stop in front of the front door, and huff as I open it dramatically, again my hair flying back with the gust from the door. I scream when I see a butt standing there.

((sorry about the kuwabara bashing for anyone who is reading this and loves him, but that is just how this character is))

The butt, in return, screams right back at me. We stand there screaming for a while, before he runs away. I shrug and close the door.

_**-Why did that look like Kuwabara?- **_I think to myself as I prance off towards the kitchen in search of Shuiichi's mom.

With the Spirit Detectives!!!

"Where the hell is Kuwabara?" An angry Yusuke asks.

They were in Koenma's office... in the Spirit World. Yusuke was leaning against the door, his eye twitching slightly. Kurama was leaning slightly on the wall next to him. Hiei was leaning on the wall in the far corner of the room with his eyes closed. And of course, Koenma was sitting behind his wooden rectangular desk, in his luxurious black leather spinny chair.

"Calm down, Yusuke, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Kurama says calmly, closing his eyes.

And, seconds after Kurama said that, Kuwabara exploded through the door. And, sense Yusuke was leaning on the door, sent Yusuke flying halfway across the room.

"SORRY I'M LATE!!!!" he yells with a raised fist.

"What the hell took you so long?" Yusuke asks, pounding him on the dace.

"I went to that new chick's house from school." He says, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Really? Was she home?" Yusuke asks, suddenly past his anger.

"No... but she lives right next to Kurama's house. And I decided to go say hi to him, but when I got there some girl answered the door and screamed when she saw me..."

Yusuke slowly started to laugh.

"Are you talking about Miss.Erika?" Kurama asks, his eyes brightening.

"Who's that?" Kuwabara asks.

"The girl who just moved in next door to me."

"...that's not Miss.Erika, that's Ro." Kuwabara says with a slightly confused expression.

Kurama just stares back with an even more confused expression.

"Koenma." Kurama starts off, he had just remembered what Erika wanted him to tell Koenma, "I have a message for you. A girl, Rosaline, told me to tell you not to trust.. Titus?" Kurama says unsurely.

Koenma gasped loudly, only half listening as he was reading his paperwork. He jumped on top of his desk and pointed at Kurama.

"You spoke with Rosaline?! THE ROSALINE!?!?!?" He asks, astonished, "Where?! When?! I need to know right now, Kurama." He says.

"What about the oh-so-important mission you were about to give us?" Yusuke asks irritated.

"Rosaline is your mission." Koenma states plainly, "Now, Kurama..."

"Just last night. She moved in next door to me. The electricity went out so I invited her to stay the night at my house." Kurama says, still unsure.

"You must go get her right now, all of you, and as soon as possible. Bring her here. And Hiei, you stay here, I have something different I'd like you to do." Koenma says, sitting back down in his chair and folding his hands on the desk.

Back with Rosaline!

Shuiichi's mom was no where to be found, so I left a left a note of thanks and stuff and went home.

It was depressing , very depressing, to see all these boxes lying everywhere. I sigh and plop down on my couch and stair at the ceiling.

_**-What was up with that dude? Shuiichi... how do I have a good aura? I'm a freaking vampire! I WANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD...-**_

I sigh even louder and roll off my couch and onto the floor, face first. I moan and roll over again so that I was on my back. I open my eyes to come eye to eye with dark brown ones. It was that Yusuke kid.

"AHHH!! BLOODY HELL!!!" I scream and jump to my feet and onto the couch.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!"

Yusuke stares wide eyed at me, "Your door was wide open..."

I look around, and the door was wide open, but Shuiichi was closing it. I look next to Yusuke, and there stood the butt, and my suspicions were right, it was Kuwabara.

"Well, what the hell are you doing IN my house?" I ask, giving them a 'what the hell' expression.

Shuiichi walks forward, " Remember what I said last now, about knowing Koenma. Well, I also work for him..." He starts off, but of course, before he can continue, I say something.

"You WORK for him?! Just who the hell are you guys, really?" I ask, standing up into a defense stance.

They couldn't tell that it was a defense stance though, to them I guess it looked like I plainly just stood up. Well, Shuiichi seemed to sense it though, and he changed his expression all together, from innocent bystander to serious macho dude.

"Listen, we're not here to hurt you, Ro." Yusuke says defensively, "Koenma just—"

"I don't care about Koenma at the moment, just cut the bullshit and tell me who you people really are." I say acidly.

-I knew Shuiichi was to good to be true.. I knew it was to peaceful here to be safe...-

"You're real name is Rosaline." Kuwabara states dumbly, making me burst into a short fit of laughter.

"Rosaline—" Kurama starts off.

"Please, call me Ro."

"Miss.Ro—"

"Ro."

"... This is Yusuke Urameshi, he is a Spirit Detective, Kazuma Kuwabara—"

"He's nothing special." Yusuke says smirking proudly, Kuwabara just starts yelling at them.

Shuiichi ignores them, " And I am Kurama."

"Youko Kurama? Geez, you sure do trust me now don't ya, give me your fake name, don't tell me you work for Koenma, give me only half of your name..." I say, staring at him thoughtfully for some reason. He looks guilty for a minute before stepping a little closer.

"Koenma wants to see you, as soon as possible." He says, avoiding anymore of my questions or statements.

I side glance Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were still fighting.

-Great, now what am I going to do. I didn't exactly need to see Koenma, what happens if he gives me leaving my homelands... or... hey, why should I care? I did what I did because everything sucked.-

I sigh and walk past Kurama, brushing his shoulder as I did, "Well, come on now, lets get this over with."

Kurama's POV

In a way, I do feel bad for not telling her, but she didn't tell me much about herself... but she told enough for anymore who knew her to recognize her... she trusted me, and I didn't even tell her the small details about myself...

Maybe I should apologize, but what difference would that make really? It looks like she's lost all trust in me... what have I done?

Why am I fretting over this? It's not like her hating me would be the end of the world for me... right? There's no way I have possibly formed a liking for her? Is it me that feels this way? Or Youko? I am Youko though, it's not like we're two bodies molded into each other. We think as one in battle, we fight as one, I have complete control over him and he has complete control over me... but then why do I feel this way about her...?

End of chapter!

wOOtedness. Sorry for the late update for those of you who actually read this... I guess I'll only be updating on weekends... and maybe on rare occasions during the week... Bare with me people.

And please be nice and review, I don't care how short the review is, just getting one gives me... inspiration to update quicker?... is inspiration the right word to use...?...eh... '

Oh! And thank you to the reviewers who left reviews for the other chapters .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter... 4 Just Great

Shuiichi, ahem... Kurama had called for, what appears to be, the Grim Reaper. Or as what she likes to be called, The Ferry Girl... or something. I don't care, it's not important in life to know her name... but she told me anyway. She is Boton, and works, like Kurama and the others, for Koenma and Enma. Oh joy.

She is rather bubbly, that blue hair should most definitely be blonde... maybe it's died blue?... I have to admit though, she is rather cute with her blue hair, pink eyes, and a matching pink kimono, but what the HELL is up with that oar????? Why an oar?! Why not a broom? A broom would be a lot cooler.

The odd thing about her though, is as soon as she saw I was there with them, Kurama and the gang, she seemed undoubtably frightened. What's so scary about me?... Well.. maybe she knows about my being a Vampire? ... Yeah, most likely, vampires do defy the whole meaning of the Spirit World...

She opened a portal, and one by one they all stepped in, I being second to last and Kurama being last. Before I was able to go through the portal, he grabbed my wrist, and tugged for me to turn around.

"Miss. Erika, please... listen, I'm sorry for not telling you." He says, sorry written all over his face.

"Don't worry about it... it's no big deal... I can understand why you didn't tell me, I'm dangerous, I am a rebel, vampire rebel no less, known to be dangerous. If I were you, I wouldn't have trusted me either..." I say, breaking loose from his grip, staring him hard in the eyes. "I just wish that I hadn't trusted you, I've been through to much, Youko, to much, and to have someone I thought I could trust, rip my trust right out of me again...Youko... it's just to much for me." I look away, avoiding his eyes.

He stands there, I couldn't see his expression... I don't want to see his expression. I can't say I care for him right now. To mad, but maybe later... maybe emphasized

I'm pissing myself off right now... anger sweeps through me as I feel a tear escape my eye, and slide slowly down my face, turning hard as it reaches my cheek, and turn into a dark red tear gem shape, and cling to the ground. Why, the HELL, and I crying? Why...

"Erika... Ro..." Kurama reaches up, whipping the tear stream from my cheek, and lifts my face up, and looks me in the eyes.

His green eyes, they are so beautiful...

"I knew nothing about what, or who you really were when I met you, it wasn't that I didn't trust you, it was that I didn't know who you were..." He starts off, his eyes still locked onto mine, analyzing mine like he was trying to see which eye was better.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I would never dream of hurting you... and in the short, very short, time I've known you, I've.."

He continues to look in my eyes, searching for the right words, I remain standing there, expressionless.

"Grown... attached to you."

I close my eyes, but I didn't shake his hand away. Grown..attached? It sounds like he's comparing a first taste of a fruit and meeting me... I'M A FRUIT?!

I open my eyes again, and smile up at him. Why was he so tall?

"...Kurama..." I say, slowly opening my eyes, and smiling up at him.

Just as I go to finish my sentence of confusion, a yell sounds through the portal, making me jump and bump heads with Kurama.

"HURRY UP AND GET THROUGH THE BLASTED PORTAL!!!" It sounded like Koenma.

-In spite of him, I should take longer...- I think to myself, as I rubbed my head, and yelled apologies at a laughing Kurama.

"We should probably get going." He suggests, putting his hands on my shoulder, and giving me a quick peck on my forehead where our heads had bounced. I blushed, and he laughed.

I pulled him down to my level, and gave him my own peck on his forehead, where my head had tried to massacre his jumbo brain. He blushed his own shade, and I poked his forehead and skipped happily into the portal. He followed, laughing to himself.

When I got through on the other side of the portal, I was in Koenma's office. Oh how I dreaded this place. It sent chills up my spine... but then again, being in the Spirit World always does that to me. I scare the hell out of everyone in here and the atmosphere freaks me the hell out.

I was greeted by a tiny hand gripping my hand and shaking it obnoxiously. It was Koenma, in all his toddler glory.

"It's so nice to finally see you again, Princess Rosaline." he says, still shaking my hand.

I smile half heartedly at him, "Same to you, Koenma-sama..." I let him shake my hand, until he abruptly stops and speeds back behind his desk and sits in his overly large black leather seat.

Yusuke was leaning on the wall beside a tall wooden doorway, his hands in his pockets. Kuwabara was standing beside him, his hands also in his pocket, staring at me. Kurama stood in front of me, but beside Koenma's desk.

I noticed someone in the shadow of a corner, he was staring at me. It seemed that no one else took notice of him. By his blood stained scent and aggravated aura, I took it to be Hiei Jaganshi. My dear old friend. I don't think I'll let him know that I know that he is here.

I slowly raise my mind's resistance force, so Hiei couldn't read my thoughts... I learned that he could read minds the bad way so many years ago... Those were the days, fo' sho'

"Uhm... What's up?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, to start things off, Kurama here told me your message, and I want to know what you mean by it." He says, folding his hands on a small pile of paper work on his desk.

I take my time in thought, trying to come up with a easy way to explain this without taking hours. I find this rather annoying, how could he not understand my message? Did Kurama not... relay it well? Or is Koenma just dumb? Why would he not understand if my father was here, in the Spirit World, trying to convince Koenma and Enma to send out someone to kill me and my followers? Unless...

"Has my father not come to speak to you and Lord Enma yet?" I ask, giving him a curious look.

"Oh, yes, he has."

**_Oh, he is dumb._**

"Well, what did he say to you?"

"He was trying to convince me that you were going to cause a war that would end up taking endless lives. That you were purposely going to involve all 3 worlds in a war against his kingdom over a simple disagreement, and that you needed to be stopped immediately. He wants me to send out my spirit detectives on you, to kill you."

I nod in response, and rub my forehead with one hand while I put the other lazily on my hip, "Ok, well then... is that why you sent them to my house? You know, I could so put a lawsuit on their asses for coming into my house. I could say it was burglary..."

Yusuke goes to protest, but Koenma speak over him, "I didn't take into mind one word he said, Rosaline, I know all about your cause. And he is in the wrong, not you. Which is why I'm lending you my detectives if you ever need there help."

I smile appreciatingly at him and side glace Kurama, who had a pleased expression on his face.

There was silence for a minute, not awkward silence, but a silence that had a feeling of anticipation, like we were waiting for something to happen, or for someone to speak.

I hate the vibes I'm getting from here. I hate the Spirit World, it's like invisible forces are trying to rip my soul right out of me, like something's tying to put me to rest by force. It's almost nauseating. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy, so to keep that hidden from them, in case I start swaying or something, I gingerly lean on the wall close to Yusuke, who gives me a weird look.

"Oh! Hiei! You're back. What did you find out." Koenma suddenly chirps, as he finally realizes Hiei was in the shadows.

He suddenly appears next to Koenma's desk, except he was leaning on the wall behind it, between Yusuke and I, but closer to me.

"Hn..."

I smile slightly and whisper a cheery 'hello' to him. It has been a while since I lost saw him. I haven't seen him since the day he and some weird humans decided to go steal something from the Spirit World. He never did come back, and so I'm just guessing that he was caught and working for Koenma is his punishment. What a dumb ass.

"Well, tell me later then. — Rosaline! Where are you going?"

I was walking silently towards the door; I can't take the aura here anymore. I think I'm going to be sick.

"I have to leave." I state wearily. I feel myself sway and fall back a little. I moan and force out, "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttt god DAMN IT..." I start to fall, everything whirling around me, making everything look 2D, not 3D enough for me to grab on to.

Someone catches me, and all I'm able to get from my swirling sight is red. It must be Kurama's hair... why was his hair stopping my fall? OH MY GOSH! Does he have magical hair? I knew it was magnificently PRETTY and SOFT but... wow... I'm so dizzy that I'm high.

"Rosaline?" I manage to hear. Yes, it was Kurama... not his hair.

I'm only able to move my head slightly in response.

"Rosaline? Rosaline are you alright?" he asks.

I manage to give him a weird groggy shake of my head, "nuh-oooh"

I hear more voices. It sounds like Koenma freaking out, and Hiei giving fierce orders of what to do. I forgot that this happened before... and he was there when it happened. Thank God for Hiei. I manage to whisper out, in a voice I didn't think Kurama would hear, "Hey... I.. Hate the spirit world... it makes me sick... just... get... me out of here... this place is worse than hell for me..."

———––— – ---- ---- -- - - — — ---- — — — — --------------------------------- —––––—–– – —

Sorry for the late update. SUPER BUSY. I'll try to update faster, sorry guys. Lol.

Thank yous–

ArandomPerson- WHO ARE YOU?!?!?!?!? Because I love your reviews XD


End file.
